Elevator cages are, for example, installed in cage frames which in turn are guided at rails fastened in elevator shafts and are moved up and down by drive engines via wire cables or other support means. Stiff cage floors can be executed in composite structure mode of construction or sandwich mode of construction, whereby the floor is distinguished by a high static and dynamic capability of loading and by a comparatively low weight. A ‘sandwich’ floor of that kind can be constructed substantially from, for example, the following components: a first plate (base plate) for predetermining a lower side, a second plate (top plate) spaced from the first plate and a support structure arranged therebetween.